Taming the Prince
by CJtheWolf
Summary: Hecate Aiman is the opposite of the Slytherins you know - a muggleborn with Gryffindor ties, yet she hungers for what all other Slytherin girls do: Draco Malfoy. Rated M (for safety, because there's not a "multiple rating" option).


"Hecate, watch out!" I turned my head towards the voice, only to duck just as Fred – or George, I haven't gotten the distinction between them yet – comes zooming at me on his broom. The wind ruffled my long black hair as I stood again, my light green eyes searching for the other twin to make sure no one else was about to pull an aerial assault. Harry, Ron, and Hermione run up to me, asking if I was all right. I nodded and said I was fine, that I was just going to my common room for a book I'd forgotten. They nodded and started to walk away. Hermione turned and said, "See you in Potions then, Hecate! Be my partner?" I smiled and nodded quickly before waving to the trio and walking into the cool safety of the castle. I walked downstairs to the dungeons and made my way to the Slytherin common room, not really paying attention to where I was going. My mind drifted off to the scene I'd unintentionally made a few days ago: Pansy Parkinson feeling up on Draco Malfoy, with that disgustingly simpering expression she wears where he's concerned, and him pushing her off and telling her to leave him alone. She'd cried out in frustration as he walked away from her into the Great Hall – where he'd made a show of insulting me – and going to find Crabbe and Goyle. She then proceeded to follow his lead and make a grand showing of her insults to me—no doubt to make him see she was on his side and she loved him and blah blah blah… of course, the insults she had were so old and out-of-date that I pointed out that she needed new material if she was going to impress her little ferret.

"How dare you call my Draco a ferret, you filthy little mudblood! You'll pay for that, you disgraceful excuse for a Slytherin!" Her wand wasn't even fully raised when I whispered, "Stupefy!" and shot her back to the Gryffindor table. I then recited the spell to revive her, stowed my wand away, and said, "Pansy, I was just suggesting to be a bit more creative. I mean, really, saying the same old stuff every time has gotten so old even your little Dracy-poo and his sycophants are bored by it. I figured you'd welcome my advice on changing it up because maybe he'll actually like you a little—not that I'm holding my breath for it to happen. Honestly, what you see in him is beyond me. And before you jump at my throat for saying that, I don't know what he sees in you, either." Her eyes were wide, her face full of malice, but I was Hecate Aiman, and there was a reason I was in Slytherin. A crowd had gathered to watch, listening to my words; mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors, but a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had stopped by to see the commotion. I continued, "Not to be rude, Pansy – really I'm not – but you're not exactly a looker. Malfoy could do _much_ better than you, considering he's the Prince of Slytherin. Factoring in the tidbit I heard of him being a total sex god – from people not even in Slytherin – I think it's safe to assume he thinks so, too. More than that, other people think the same: Malfoy's much better-looking than you, and no one understands why the hell he's wasted these years on you. And stop being such a baby or take off the Slytherin crest—we don't allow crybabies in our ranks." Her tears, which had been threatening to spill over, just started to, and with a furious swipe at her eyes she looked hopefully at a place over my left shoulder.

I followed her look and my eyes landed on none other the Draco Malfoy, smirk and all. I sighed and couldn't help noticing how sexy he looked right then with his arms crossed over his chest, his white button up shirt untucked from his black trousers, green and silver tie loose around his neck. I closed my eyes and sighed again, knowing I'd never be able to tell him just what I really thought of him, and said, "Pansy, if you're not going to take any of my suggestions, at least listen to this advice: never come at me like that again. I'm being nice right now, and I'd hate to have to get mean. My Slytherin side is quite horrid, as you well know." Her face paled significantly, and I raised an eyebrow as I said, "Well, Malfoy, it looks as though we've finally found someone paler than yourself." Pansy shot up and screamed, "Don't you dare speak to him like that! You don't _deserve_ to speak to Draco at all! Acting as if you're so cool and calm, when really you're just trying to hide all those pathetic tears because NO ONE LIKES YOU! Your own House doesn't want you here; in fact, we all wish you'd disappear never to return! How dare you say I'm the one disgracing the Slytherin crest when _you_ – a filthy mudblood – wear it as if you belong! You belong better to _Hufflepuff_, for Merlin's sake! A mudblood with no family, no friends, not even the Sorting Hat wanted to sit on your head! That's how unwanted you are!"

Her rant came to a close, and the Slytherins either had looks of shock or agreement. I looked at her for a moment longer with my bored, unreadable expression before I burst into fits of laughter. Her pug face tightened in distaste and her expression was shocked and livid. I couldn't help myself—I laughed harder. When I was finally able to control myself, I said with a smirk, "Poor little Pug-Face, I think you hit your head harder than I thought! After all these wondrous years of hatred toward each other, when has it ever crossed your mind _that I care_ what others think of me? I honestly couldn't care less, to be frank. However, I know you care very much, and I'd like to remind you of the Yule Ball." Her face, if possible, got paler at the sound of my words. I gave a small knowing smile and said, "Seems Dracy-poo isn't the only one fooling around on your supposed 'relationship' is he? At least he has presence of mind to steer clear of Gryffindor girls. You, I suppose, don't have the rivalry drilled hard enough into you, huh?" My voice was almost a whisper now, and I stood right over her sitting form. Everyone in the Hall listened now, and the ghosts came to watch as well. Even the teachers did nothing but watch with horror mixed with amusement—obviously, Parkinson got on their nerves as well. I had the whole of the castle's inhabitants focused on every word I said, and I smiled again before turning to Malfoy. His face was curious, a little angry to hear of Pansy cheating on him, amusement, along with another expression I couldn't quite place. I walked straight up to him till I was inches away; I could feel his minty breath hit my face in short puffs. I turned my head to glance at the shaking girl before putting my hand on his chiseled, well-defined chest, saying, "I wonder, Pansy, if you care about him, or the reputation being his girlfriend gives you. I think I should show you what others think of you, really. That would be harsh, though, wouldn't it? So do you _really_ like Malfoy, or do you care more for the measly Gryffindor you snogged during the Yule Ball?" My light, pale green eyes met the cold gray orbs of Draco Malfoy as I said this, and I couldn't look away.

When I didn't hear an answer, I spoke louder, "Well? Answer me, now, or I will become cross." I turned away from Malfoy and noticed subconsciously that he'd been leaning into me as he stumbled—he caught himself quickly, though, and it went unnoticed by everyone else. She said, "Draco and I are meant to be, you hag!" when I gave her a withering look. I laughed a bit and said, "Really? 'Meant to be' she says! It's not hard to tell who the beauty and the beast is." The half-bloods and muggle-borns laughed at this, for they'd heard the story of the Beauty and the Beast before. The purebloods, which had no clue, just laughed along because with or without the reference, it was still an obvious insult. I stood over her again and smiled. She looked on the verge of tears again, and waited for my next onslaught. I surprised everyone by putting my hand out to her to help her to her feet; I guess she was so surprised that she didn't know what to do but take the offered hand. As she stood, I gave the students my infamous Slytherin glare and said, "What are you still doing around here? Go find something to do besides ogling at us! Now get!" The Great Hall once again became loud with the buzz of chatter and I looked at Pansy, saying, "Next time, I hope you think before attacking me." She nodded quickly and skulked off, completely bypassing Malfoy and his cronies before disappearing into the dark tunnels to the Slytherin common room. I locked eyes again – accidentally – with Malfoy and his smile was slow and sexy and dangerous on his face. I'd flicked my long black hair behind my shoulder and walked away from him. Now every time I'm in the same room as Pansy and Malfoy, she runs away and he stares at me. It's been a relief in the case of that pug-faced horror, but a different thing entirely with the blonde man I'd been crushing on for the better part of five years. Strange how after I'd given his 'girlfriend' advice to be with him happily, they'd broken up and he would keep those unsettling gray eyes in my direction. It was an altogether perturbing situation, really.

I snapped into reality again when I bumped into someone. I turned to apologize, and noticed it was none other than Malfoy himself. I sighed mentally and said in a whisper, "Sorry, Malfoy, I was thinking about something else and didn't pay attention to where I was going." He looked me in the eyes, seeming to think my words over, before he unexpectedly grabbed my right forearm and pulled me into an unused classroom, closing the door and flicking his wand at it. I heard the lock slide into place and looked at him in shock. He just kept his eyes locked on mine, looking for something and apparently not finding it, because a moment later he shut his eyes and growled in frustration. Admittedly, it was quite sexy, as was the way he ran his fingers through his hair. I bit my lip to keep the words from spilling out, and a moan ripped at my throat for an exit. I kept silent, though, and watched as he paced in front of me with his undeniably sexy body lean and muscular through the white button-up shirt and the black dress pants. His Slytherin tie was once again loose around his neck, the top few buttons of his untucked shirt undone, giving him a sexy just-woke-up-and-had-sex type of look. I dug my teeth deeper into my lip, but a small, quiet moan made its way out. I hoped against hope he didn't hear it.

His head snapped in my direction, and I knew instantly he'd heard my longing for his body against mine. I tried to hide my lust and replace it with something else, _anything else_, but he caught my expression too quickly. He smirked that annoyingly hot smirk and began to walk slowly toward me. For every step he took forward, I matched with one backward. Our eyes locked again, and I saw in his eyes my feelings: lust, longing, curiosity, and something at the end I couldn't place. My back touched the opposite wall, and I immediately recognized that I was trapped. He slowly kept coming closer, and I backed into the wall so that there really was nowhere else to go. Part of me was scared of what he was going to do, and another part – the part that wished he'd put those soft-looking lips on my own – hoped he was about to do to me what I'd dreamed of since I first became infatuated with him. He stood inches in front of me, much like I had that day, and I looked up into his eyes. He was about a head taller than me, and that turned me on a little, but I would not be weak and make the first move. I would let him do it if he wanted to, and see where it took us. I stared haughtily and confidently into his eyes and he chuckled. God, was there anything about him that wasn't sexy?!

"Like what you see, Aiman? Because I surely do." His eyes roamed my figure as he said this, and I felt my cheeks heat up. I tried to hide it by keeping the haughty look on my face and saying, "Too bad you don't get what you like, Malfoy." He did that sex-god-like chuckle again and said, "Acting a bit high and mighty, are we? You know, as a muggle-born, you really haven't a right to be acting like a pureblood." I scowled at him, but noticed a piece of his words with such sudden force it nearly took the breath from me. "I thought you only called us 'mudbloods' Malfoy. What's with suddenly saying 'muggle-born' over 'mudblood' now?" He seemed to be ashamed of his mix up and took a step closer, so that we were brushing against each other and the question flew from my mind, like I suspect he wanted. He said, "So, Aiman, you think I'm good-looking, do you?" I froze and my breath stopped for a moment as I looked at him through wide eyes. His smirk perfectly placed and confident, he looked calmly back at me and I answered, "What do you mean, Malfoy? Has your father finally hit you with his pimp cane hard enough to make you go mental?"

His face tightened a little at my dig, and he said, "No, you said so, in the Great Hall the other day." I didn't let the surprise show on my face; he still remembered my side comment of his looks from the same day I'd just been thinking of? How could the infamous Draco Malfoy remember something even Pansy had forgotten? I said nothing and he said, "Hecate, do you really think I'm good-looking?" I think my eyes should have fallen out of my head with my surprise; my eyes were widened so much. Had he really just called me by my first name? I looked into his dangerously glinting gray eyes, and he put his arms up so that his palms lay against the rough stone wall behind me. He kept them just at neck level, making it impossible for escape. I tried to think of a good answer when I felt his body come even closer, so that I was lightly pressed against the wall by his body. Rational thought left me then, and I heard the softest of moans slip between my lips. His eyes were smoldering now as he kept them on me, and he bit his lip in that sex-god-like way he does at the same time my teeth began digging into my own. I slowly, hesitantly, slid my slender hands up his torso, starting at the waist of his pants and creeping my way up the chiseled planes of his abdomen. I noticed he bit down harder on his lip, trying to suppress a groan that made its way out despite his efforts.

I felt my cheeks flare up, and my hands kept making their way up onto his pectorals, then hovering just over him, letting him feel the heat of my hands but not the actual feeling of my hands on him. Maybe in response to my light teasing, he slammed his body against mine, and I was caught breathless for a moment. I tried catching my breath as I locked my pale light green eyes on his icy gray ones without his noticing, but he's much more observant than I gave him credit for. I felt my breathing hitched as his face slowly came closer to mine, and soon I felt the heat of his lips right over mine. I smelled the spearmint of his breath as it mingled with my own, and we locked our eyes again. It felt like an eternity – maybe it was a few seconds, though – and then it happened. Who made the move, I'll never recall, but one moment we're staring each other down, and the next we're all over each other with heated, passionate kisses. His lips on mine was an experience in itself – warm, soft, I could taste minty apple – and then he started to _really_ kiss me, and I melted along with my pride.

A small moan came from my throat as his lips met mine again and again, and he growled in approval. His hands grabbed my waist and slowly slid down my body until he reached my hips, where he made slow circular patterns with his fingers. I pressed against him harder, and he pressed me back against the wall again. I felt his tongue slide lazily across my lower lip, and I smirked into the kiss as I kept my mouth firmly shut. A deep-throated growl rumbled through his chest, and his hands began making intricate designs on my back; I almost opened my mouth in a sigh of pleasure. After finding this to be effective, but not getting the reaction he desired, he ran his hands up my back until he found the clasp of my bra. He began fiddling with it through my robes and I gasped at how well he was able to unclasp it. In victory, he smirked, then let his tongue into my mouth where he explored every single inch. Our tongues then did the dance for dominance, which he unsurprisingly won, and the kisses became more heated, hungry. It was almost as if he craved them, was addicted to my lips, because he came at me more forcefully than he had earlier. I loved every second of it. The way he was gentle and then rough; how his hands knew exactly where to go to make me sigh, groan, and moan; the way his body pressed against mine and molded perfectly with it; even the sound of his moans and groans and growls of pleasure when I let my hands wander his well-sculpted torso.

Finally he let me free, and we both stared at each other panting. My cheeks were no doubt redder than Ron's hair, and he seemed a bit flushed as well. I smirked as I fiddled with his tie, and he watched every movement; I had him completely mesmerized! Then I draped my arms lazily around his neck, pulling my face up closer to him until my lips grazed his ear. I giggled and whispered, "What now, Draco?" I spun around as he twisted his body, and I found him leaning against the wall where I had just been. I pulled back to look into his eyes, and they burned with longing. His smile was genuine and hungry as he whispered, "Show me why I want you, Hecate." I giggled again and brought myself back to my previous position with my lips right at his ear. "What do you want me to do, sir?" I asked, and smirked when he shivered a little before whispering back, "I want you to take control. Show me how well you can dominate me." My lips perked up into a devious smile he couldn't see, and I let my teeth nip at his earlobe a bit before dropping my kisses to his jaw line. He leaned back against the wall, head back and eyes closed, lips parted in a silent moan. I giggled mischievously and kissed along his jaw until I reached his chin, and then I worked my way down his throat. I felt a bump rising in his pants, and smirked when he let out a slow sexy moan. My face felt the cool, soft fabric of his shirt as I kissed farther and farther down, and I began to tease him by slowly undoing his tie and letting it hang loose on his shoulders then more slowly unbuttoning each button on his shirt, leaving a trail of kisses as I went.

I felt his body convulse in a shiver again, and let his shirt hang half open as I wrapped my arms around his neck again and brought myself up to his ear. No matter how turned on I was, I couldn't show it now; since I knew for fact that _he_ was turned on, I figured to tease him one last time. I whispered, "How far can I take this, sir?" He seemed to like me calling him sir, because another shudder passed through him before his voice came to him, raspy and husky and deep, saying, "Take it as far as you want, love. Merlin, just stop teasing me like this before I completely lose it!" I giggled against his ear before saying, "As far as I want, you say?" He nodded jerkily, and I giggled again before dropping down gracefully, like the dancer I am, and nicking his wand without his noticing. I silently did the unlocking spell, dropped his wand back into his pocket, and ran light fingers over the bulge in his pants. He groaned loudly at this, and I smirked in victory. His eyes still closed, I made slow, deliberate movements as I undid his pants, unzipping them then silently and gracefully sprinting from the room.

I stopped around the corner, and waited until I heard, "AIMAN!" I laughed quietly before coming to the common room and disappearing through the hidden door. I ran quickly through the common room, earning a few strange looks from the other Slytherins in the room, and tore upstairs to my dorm room. I shut the door and found my wand, along with the Invisibility Cloak Harry had let me borrow. I threw it on and dashed quickly and silently out of the room and downstairs into the common room, where I waited in a deserted corner. Sure enough, Draco stormed in a few minutes later, looking livid. He shouted at some first years, asking where I'd gone. They shook violently in fear as they all pointed to the dormitory stairs. He sneered and began climbing the stairs towards what I expected is my room, and I waited by the door for someone else to walk in so I could leave. My only friend in Slytherin, thankfully, was that person, and I slipped past silently. I brushed against her to let her know I was leaving, and I saw the imperceptible nod she gave in response. Once I'd gotten a few floors between myself and Draco's fury, I slipped the cloak off and stashed it in my robes, proceeding quickly to the Gryffindor common room and saying the password Hermione had given me the day it'd changed. The Fat Lady smiled and said hello to me and I said, "Hello, Miss. If anyone from my House should come looking for me, I'm not here, okay?" She winked conspiratorially and nodded as she went back to humming a song long forgotten.

**Hello my little kits! So my cousin, Ady, decided to give this whole fanfiction thingy a whirl, and this is the final product! Plz R&R!**

** ~xoxo, CJ**


End file.
